Points of Authority
by Lelila Solo
Summary: Smut. Arizona has a wild side. Elements of bdsm. Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: _So I finally got around to writing some pure smut. I hope you enjoy it. ;) Arizona definitely does._

* * *

><p>"And you'll be home by seven?" the silky voice wrapped itself around her ears. She couldn't control the shiver that ran down her spine. "I just have a consult, so I'll be waiting."<p>

"Yes ma'am," Callie said, her voice low and respectful. The perfect smile that greeted her response sparked a kind of delicious fear. "I'll be home by seven."

"Good, now come here, Calliope. Kiss me goodbye," came the familiar command.

She complied, feeling the slight shift of a hand as her clit was teased through her jeans. Just as a moan split through her teeth, the hand was withdrawn and she knew she had been dismissed. Terribly aroused and incredibly frustrated, Callie made her way out of the apartment. She shifted her bag on her shoulder in a desperate attempt to forget about the undeniable want growing between her legs. She couldn't take care of it, Arizona would know if she touched herself. She always did.

Before, it had never occurred to her that Arizona had ulterior motives to wanting Owen and Cristina out of their apartment. Callie had thought that it was simply because she wanted what Callie wanted; to be alone, together. She had never imagined that being alone with Arizona together would produce this unforeseen wild side of their sex life. Arizona was a dominator in bed, but Callie had never believed that she was dominatrix. It chilled Callie to the bone some times, but turned her on in ways that she had never felt before. The game was seldom carried on past their apartment door; their work was too important, but just the thoughts of anticipation would take up residence in Callie's mind and distract her for hours. Broken bones would hopefully take her mind off of the morning that she'd had; but due to Arizona's teasing torture, she was highly doubting it.

Arizona wasn't always like this, but there were some days when Callie knew that the torment would last for the better part of twenty four hours. Usually it happened after they went out somewhere and Callie made Arizona jealous. Her blonde girlfriend had a deep streak of possessive jealousy that usually ended with orgasms that made Callie so lightheaded she thought she would black out. But last night, Arizona had been possessive when they'd gone out. She told Callie who to talk to and who to dance with. And then when they'd gotten back, she'd taken pleasure in punishing Callie for flirting and dancing with other people for hours. And it hadn't stopped. Arizona was still dominating her when they woke up. And it seemed like it would only carry out as the day continued.

Callie knew about Arizona's past, and she knew that most of her relationships had gone south after moving in together. It had taken her a long time to get Arizona to admit why. Only one of her past relationships had lasted substantially long after the blonde had revealed her dirty secrets. But Callie loved the way Arizona would get animalistic with her; claiming her body, mind, and soul. Arizona was always clear about her expectations and desires, and Callie had always been clear with her boundaries. Arizona had never pushed her too far. As long as their relationship remained healthy and equal, Arizona could dominate her in bed every night.

"What's wrong, Torres?" Mark asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

She hadn't realized that he'd been standing next to her talking for five minutes. "Oh, uh," Callie snapped out of her arousal induced reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mark stared at her strangely. "You are anything but fine. You and Robbins fight?"

"Fight?" Oh no, it was nothing near a fight. Not unless you count being handcuffed and having slim fingers pushed in and out… "No, not a fight."

"Okay," Mark drew out the end of his remark. They had reached the attendings' lounge. As Callie went to slide her bag into her locker, her phone vibrated. She fumbled, spilling books and files onto the ground. "Seriously, Torres. What's up with you?"

Her face flushed as she read the dirty text that Arizona had sent her. Her mouth went dry and her attempt to brush off Mark's concern was embarrassing. His look of concern turned to one of panic. "I…I promise. I'm fine. Arizona…last night…whew…still feeling it."

"Did she drug you, Callie? Can you operate?"

She shoved her phone deep into her pocket. Mark had a tendency to go digging for information when she wouldn't voluntarily give it up. Arizona was carrying the game into work, and she was hoping that it didn't go too far. She had to concentrate at work, on work, not on the way Arizona had straddled her head and… "I'm fine, Mark. Really."

"You aren't acting fine, you're acting…" Mark stopped short, realization dawning on him. "Oh, oh. Robbins is in a…mood…huh?"

"Like never before," Callie admitted. "I need to find a way to concentrate Mark, or I'll never get through today. I…need…to concentrate."

"I heard there are multiple crush injuries in the pit," he offered.

A glint lit up Callie's eye. "Oh thank God."

* * *

><p><em>Calliope. Third floor on-call room. At one.<em>

She sat at the lunch table, chewing on the plastic spork that had come with her salad. Her mind had zoned out ten minutes earlier, as the other attendings talked around her. Arizona had been plaguing her mind all day and she had never texted her like this at work before. She must have really struck a nerve at the club, maybe she'd been too flirty with that brunette. Imagining what Arizona could want from her now, in the middle of her day, was driving her crazy and making her deprived clit throb unbearably.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked. She waved her hand in front of Callie's flushed face.

"Yeah, she's fine," Mark said, grabbing Callie's knee. "Hey, wake up, Torres!"

Callie shook her head and blinked, looking around at the others. Then she looked down at her phone. 12:58. "I gotta go."

Leaving the table of attendings staring after her, Callie pushed her way out of the cafeteria. She wanted to run, but causing a scene over something like this was not a good idea. Besides, she knew that Arizona expected her to be late. If there was ever anything that Arizona liked punishing her for, it was when she was late. Arizona would make up some story of Callie flirting or cheating, and then assert her dominance and possession over Callie in a deliciously nerve inducing manner.

Reaching the on call room, she knocked. A few seconds later, the door was opened and Arizona pulled her inside. Loving kisses greeted Callie's lips. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Callie breathed. Maybe Arizona was done playing the game and that morning had just been for show. She never knew with Arizona. The blonde was the one who controlled when the game started and ended. "I've missed you today."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed against Callie's neck before running her tongue over the darkened skin. "Me too. You were so hot in the…position you were in the morning."

Arousal flooded through Callie at the thought of how Arizona had tied and teased her. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, really. It's been driving me crazy all day," Arizona bit at Callie's collarbone. "So I got something to drive you crazy."

Anxiety mixed with the arousal in Callie's veins. The game wasn't over. "What…what kind of something?"

"Have you ever heard of Ben Wa balls, Calliope?"

Callie shook her head.

Arizona bit down painfully.

"No ma'am."

Arizona pulled the new toy out of her pocket. "They can be lots of fun. They are used to tease, never give any true satisfaction."

Callie groaned at the thought of dealing with her heady arousal for any longer while working.

"Excuse me?" Arizona's playful tone took a sharp edge.

Callie looked away, "I'm sorry, Mistress. Use me how you will."

Arizona smiled. "But, you've been good today," she said as she slipped her hand under Callie's scrubs. Her fingers trailed over Callie's skin, inching her top up as she headed north towards the voluptuous breasts that were rising and falling with Callie's heavy breaths. Then she ripped the scrub top off and dropped her lips to Callie's soft skin. Moans began to slip through Callie's bitten lips. "So I'll reward you."

Callie's eyes shot open.

Arizona turned and pushed Callie back onto the bunk and stood over her. "I'm going to fuck you, Callie. And then I'm going to put your new toy in place and you are not to remove it for any reason."

Callie nodded, excitement coursing through her. Arizona was going to take care of her. She obediently raised her hands above her head as Arizona ripped her scrub pants and arousal-soaked underwear down her legs. Already close to the edge, she knew that it wouldn't take much coaxing from Arizona's expert fingers to reach her climax. Her girlfriend settled between her legs, stroking the insides of her warm thighs with gentle fingers before plunging them into her soaking core.

"You're wet."

"Only for you."

"Keep your eyes closed."

Fighting a groan, Callie closed her eyes. Without the visual stimulation, Arizona knew that it would be harder for her to come, even with all of the teasing. Then those gentle fingers were inside of her, slipping in and out of her wet opening. Callie's skin jumped at the contact. As the teasing fingers picked up their pace Callie felt Arizona's warm tongue gently lapping at her clit. Insane with need, Callie thrust her hips up, searching for more friction. She didn't care if Arizona punished her for it later. She needed to come. Moans were spilling from her swollen lips as the gentle lapping turned into determined strokes. Her muscles were tensing around Arizona's quickly thrusting fingers.

And then it stopped. With a desperate groan, Callie's legs automatically closed around Arizona's head to keep her there. Sharp nails dug into her skin and she opened them. She should have known better. Arizona had never said that she would let Callie come. It had gone the same way that morning when Arizona had tied her legs to one of the barstools and shallow fucked her softly for over an hour.

"I'm sorry…911 page," Arizona said innocently. But her pleased smirk gave her away.

Callie fought a whine. Arizona would never give in to her whining. "Please Mistress. Let me come."

"You come when I say," Arizona snapped. But she leaned forward and kissed Callie sweetly. As she did so, Callie felt pressure and then something being pushed inside of her. Arizona nestled the metal balls deep inside of Callie's vagina. "Don't take them out for anything, Calliope."

Arizona cleaned off her face and cheerfully stepped out of the on call room. Callie thought she would cry from the frustration that was now stemming from the very depths of her core. She'd never known need like this. It was a carnal, animalistic need that made her want to destroy things. Her mind was blinded by her arousal and the orgasm that was staring her in the face, laughing. Groaning again, she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. The weighted balls inside of her shifted and she stopped. After Arizona's torment, the tease made her knees weak. This would be the death of her, or a patient. If it was the latter, she and Arizona would have a problem. Finding the shreds of her resolve, she walked out of the room, trying to not make it obvious to her colleagues that she was truly, very distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _You guys seemed to really like the first half, so I hope you like the second half just as much. And while some of you may think that this is out of character for them, I respectfully disagree. Callie has always been the more submissive of the two and Arizona has always dominated the relationship to an extent. It's just their personalities. Plus, many people have incredibly kinky sides that you would never know by just looking at them. This is just smut anyways. :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Her surgery had run long, and she had been reminded of it every time she shifted her weight. The maddening balls inside of her were teasing her to distraction and she had almost seriously complicated the surgery she'd been taking point on. After Arizona finished her tonight, they would be having a discussion about boundaries again. Ignoring Mark, she rushed to the attendings lounge and grabbed her belongings. Hitting the speed dial, she prayed that Arizona was in an understanding mood. She couldn't stand anymore torture today.<p>

"You're late," Arizona's cool voice answered.

"Yes ma'am. My surgery ran long. I'm walking out now. Please don't be angry with me, ma'am," Callie said softly, trying to keep colleagues from overhearing the language that she was using.

"Get home now," it was an indisputable command.

"Yes Mistress."

The line went dead as Callie reached her car. She may have jumped a sidewalk in her attempt to get back to their apartment in as little time as possible. She was panting as she reached the apartment door; she took a moment to collect herself. Arizona didn't like to see her disheveled. Her dread, anxiety, and arousal was crossing wires in her mind and wreaking havoc on her body.

It was dark inside and Callie dropped her bag by the door. A cool voice spoke, causing her to jump. Looking up, she saw a light on by the couch. Silky material was highlighted by the soft light. Arizona was in her robe, and she was not happy. "Shut the door, Calliope."

Callie shut the door. "Arizona, I–"

"Strip," Arizona cut her off. "I said strip, Calliope!"

Immediately, she pulled off her jacket and hung it up. She stepped out of her boots and placed them by the door. She pulled her shirt over her head and folded it, laying it on the kitchen counter. She peeled her jeans off and folded them as well, and then her underwear followed. The scent of her arousal went straight to her head, making her dizzy. After her clothes were folded and put away, she stood still, hands clasped together behind her, head hung.

"Come here, Calliope," Arizona said, not moving. Callie walked forwards, dropping to her knees in front of her. A smile was set dangerously on Arizona's face, illuminated by the light. Her robe was open and Callie could clearly see the naked skin of her girlfriend's body. It was glistening with a light sheen of sweat that made Callie's mouth water. Arizona leaned into the light, reaching her hand down to trace her fingers over Callie's cheek. "You're very late."

"I know, I'm–"

"Hush," Arizona leaned back, popping her hips up. "You had a surgery. I understand."

"May I make it up to you?" Callie asked quietly.

"You may," Arizona said, eyes blazing with lust.

Callie licked her lips and reached her hands up to Arizona's hips, her hands disappearing beneath the dark blue silk. The blonde nodded and Callie pulled her closer, breathing deeply before running her tongue over Arizona's slit. Unable to help herself, she grinned when she heard the sudden intake of breath. Her tongue delved further into Arizona's folds, coming into contact with the sweet wetness that was Arizona's arousal. She knew she would only be allowed to use her mouth and her tongue lashed the already swelling clit before her. Bucking hips pulled her in deeper as she continued her assault; Arizona's gasping breaths lost to her. Her tongue probed her girlfriend's opening before pushing in. She knew that Arizona loved this and the nails pressing into her scalp let know that she was on the right track. Her lungs were burning for air, but she knew better than to pull away. She could still feel the sting of Arizona's punishment the last time she made that mistake while Arizona was in this mood. Thighs were quivering around her head and she could sense that her dominating girlfriend was close. Her tongue met the very swollen bundle of nerves again, lashing at it mercilessly until she heard the keening cry of Arizona's release. The nails digging into her scalp were used to jerk her head away and she waited patiently, chin dripping with Arizona's juices, until the blonde came down from her high.

Arizona leaned forward and smiled sweetly. She placed the lightest kiss on Callie's lips. Pulling the Latina to her feet, she beckoned towards the bedroom. Callie walked forward, aware of Arizona's light grip on her hair. "That was good, baby."

"Yeah," Callie breathed. She felt Arizona's grip tighten and followed up with, "Thank you for letting me please you, ma'am."

"Hmm," Arizona purred. She kicked the door shut and then pulled Callie back, pinning her against it. She rubbed her hand over Callie's bare ass, kneading the skin. She struck hard and waited for the gritted groan. She jerked Callie's head back. "You were late to the on call room."

Callie's moan was drowned out by another smack of skin on skin.

"And then you were late tonight," Arizona growled. "Do you really think that you shouldn't be punished?"

Callie's mouth went dry. "Uhh."

"You need to learn a lesson, Calliope." Arizona smacked her ass again. Her fingers slipped down, between Callie's legs and the assaulted almost screamed when those fingers began circling her clit. Arizona continued the exquisite touches for a few moments longer.

"Go run me a bath," Arizona said. But she let her hand linger, pulling the balls that had been mercilessly teasing Callie all afternoon out of her. Callie moaned at the loss and then Arizona let her go, prodding her towards the bathroom.

The arousal coursing through her veins threatened her legs with every step. She had never been in this much agony over something so easily attainable. Her body ached for a release. She found the knob with a trembling hand and turned on the water, hot, just the way Arizona liked it. She poured lavender bath crystals into the water. They would help relax Arizona and maybe put her in a better mood so that she would end Callie's misery. But Callie had misjudged. The lavender met her nose. Arizona's scent always contained hints of lavender. She couldn't help herself. Her hand jammed between her legs as she desperately rubbed herself to relieve the tension coiled in her muscles. She was unbelievably close, just a few more strokes and it would be there.

A hand grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. Pinned against the wall, her offending hand held tightly behind her back, Callie cried. "Please, Arizona. Please! You're driving me insane."

"So maybe I like you a little insane," Arizona hissed in her ear. "You would be free right now if you ever learned your lesson. You have no self-control."

"Please, please, Ari–" Callie was cut off by the slight twist of her wrist. "Ma'am. Please?"

"No, Calliope," Arizona snapped. "I decide when you come. Me. You're mine." She pushed Callie into the bedroom and onto the bed. Straddling Callie's stomach, Arizona raised the strong orthopedic surgeon's hands above her head. Wrist restraints were quickly snapped around them. Then Arizona twisted and secured Callie's legs with ankle restraints. "Since I can't trust you to be alone, I'm going to have to leave you like this."

She pulled a blindfold off of the bedside table and secured it around Callie's pleading eyes, ignoring the futile whimpers coming from her mouth. The body beneath her was writhing of its own accord. The glint in her eyes, unseen by a blinded Callie, was of true lust. She wanted nothing more than to make her love come so hard, but Callie needed to be taught a lesson. With her favorite toy in hand, Arizona spread Callie's thighs and opened her up, slipping the dildo into her wet hole. The groan that met her ears sent arousal surging through her. Turning the vibrate mode onto low, she retreated to her bath.

She touched herself as she listened to Callie's moans and groans. The vibration would keep Callie on the brink without granting her an orgasm. Callie was a flirt. When they went out, Callie liked to flirt, dance dirty with other people, and get them to buy her drinks. She knew it drove Arizona mad with jealousy and Callie took personal pleasure in watching the jealousy grow. The night before, Callie had danced between two guys, letting them run their hands all over her sweat slickened skin, grinning at Arizona the whole time. Arizona had had enough. She wanted Callie to dance with her; she wanted to be the only one running her hands over Callie's skin. She couldn't wait anymore.

Over her own moans, Callie could hear Arizona rising from the water. Her hips jerked as her muscles quaked. Sweat beaded at her hair line and rolled off her sides as her skin heated. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Arizona's slight form slide on top of her. She felt the dildo being removed from within her and wanted to cry at the loss. Breath on her skin calmed her.

"Have you learned your lesson, Calliope?" Arizona asked. "Or are you going to continue letting other people touch you?"

"Uhh," Callie whimpered as Arizona's touch trailed down her body.

"I know you do it to make me jealous. I know you do it because you like the sex afterwards. But I hate it, Calliope. And I'm done playing around with you. Either your mine or you're not. I'm not sharing anymore."

"Ari…"

"Whose are you?" Arizona snapped, her fingers slipping into Callie's slick, swollen folds to find her clit.

"Arizona," Callie moaned incoherently.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Calliope."

"I – I uh," Callie gasped. She was right on the edge. Her hips bucked, searching for rougher friction against Arizona's hand.

"Calliope," Arizona growled. She pressed her fingers against Callie's clit hard and held them there.

"Yours, yours. Arizona, I'm yours," she choked out. The first tingling of her nerves, signaling her impending release, was making Callie shake. "I'm yours. Arizona, please. Please."

With a devilish grin, Arizona plunged her fingers into Callie and began fucking her hard. She penetrated deeply, feeling the way Callie's muscles tightened around her fingers. Her woman was close to crashing down around her. With a final jerk to the hips, Callie screamed as her orgasm hit. But Arizona didn't stop.

Fingers kept pounding into her, building her pleasure back up to an explosive apex. She came hard again with a scream, desperate to catch her breath. But Arizona had other ideas, switching her fingers back to Callie's hardened clit to bring her successive orgasms. "Fuck, fuu…fuck, Arizona."

She felt movement and groaned at the loss of Arizona's fingers. Her ankles were released and her legs were being spread. They began to shake with anticipation as Arizona settled down between them. She felt the smooth strokes of the blonde's tongue as she lapped against her thighs, moving methodically closer to where Callie needed her most. Still blindfolded, with her hands cuffed to the headboard, she struggled to not let the frustration overwhelm her.

Just before she felt Arizona's tongue against her clit, she felt more movement and the blindfold was being ripped off of her head. "I want you to watch me, Calliope. You're mine and I want you to watch me claim what's mine."

Dark onyx eyes met lustful blue ones for a moment before Arizona's head lowered. Callie's eyes rolled back in her head as Arizona's tongue finally met her clit, rubbing it in small circles. Her thighs squeezed around the blonde head, holding her there as she brought Callie's orgasm washing over her again. She was lightheaded. She couldn't catch her breath. Fingers were again plunged into her, three this time, and the moan that erupted from her filled the room. Between tongue and fingers, Callie's senses were on overload. The orgasm that was building under Arizona's ministrations was something that she'd never felt before. Long after she'd thought she was past her ability to maintain consciousness, Arizona was still fucking her hard. Her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and stars were blinding her eyes. Her nerves were electrocuted, on fire with the raw ecstasy that was being raised within her. Arizona's thrusts were getting impossibly faster and deeper and Callie felt herself coming undone. Arizona had never pushed her through this many orgasms before, and her body felt like a mass of pleasure that was about to explode.

Her orgasm hit with a force that pushed all of the remaining oxygen out of her lungs. Her body convulsed as her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt Arizona move quickly as her legs kicked. Her hands clenched into fists tightly above her head. The stars in her eyes turned black and overtook her vision.

* * *

><p>"Callie?" Arizona called softly. "Callie, wake up."<p>

Her head was heavy and when she opened her eyes she saw Arizona staring down at her in loving concern. The blonde placed gentle kisses on her cheeks. Callie had never been so tired in her life. Or felt as amazing as she did. She turned her head and brushed the backs of her fingers against Arizona's cheek after realizing that her hands had been released. "Hey."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "Hey. You all right?"

"I…I don't know," Callie sat up and scooted back to support herself against the headboard. "How long have I been out?"

Arizona looked at the clock, "About twenty minutes."

"That was the most…amazing…" Callie started. But then she realized that Arizona was out of her mood and that she had something coming to her. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Arizona didn't pick up on Callie's serious edge and continued to playfully flirt, running her nails over Callie's chest lightly. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Arizona," Callie caught her hand. "I'm serious. I was working. Your new toy interfered with the care of a patient. And for what? So you could show me a lesson? So you could make it painfully obvious what I already know? That you turn me on like no one else, that you are my one true love, that I would do anything for you." Callie watched the color drain out of Arizona's face. "You took it too far this time."

"I," Arizona stumbled over her words as panic settled into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"If you had such a problem with my flirting, why didn't you just say something?" Callie asked, her voice reverting to the gentle tone that usually soothed Arizona's fears. "I don't want to hurt you, baby. If you don't like it, I'll stop. But you can't interfere with work like that. I almost killed someone with those things inside of me. With the way that you were teasing me."

"You almost killed someone?"

"That might be a little exaggerated, but I could have. I made a big mistake on the surgery that I had to go back and fix. Which is why I was late. I wouldn't have been late if you hadn't been toying with me, literally."

"You're not–"

Callie looked at Arizona, confusion creasing her brow. Arizona looked scared, like she was waiting for the other foot to fall. Callie reached out and cradled her head before leaning in for a kiss. "Don't do it again."

She flipped Arizona and straddled her so that the lighter woman couldn't get away. She kept lavishing kisses on Arizona's face, trying to bring the color back to the adorable cheeks. Her hands ran along Arizona's arms, pinning her wrists above her head. "You're so sexy when you get all dominating like that though."

"Calliope," Arizona moaned.

Callie slid her tongue over the shell of Arizona's ear before grabbing her earlobe and nibbling. "It just needs to stay inside the bedroom."

"Callie."

Callie shifted her attention to Arizona's pale neck. "And sometimes, I like to show you who's boss."

"You aren't going to make me leave?" Arizona gasped as Callie's teeth grazed her skin. Every other time she'd gone overboard, she'd been dumped. And Callie had seemed sufficiently angry with her. She had gone too far, endangering the lives of patients just to carry out her little game that she loved to play with Callie. Callie just made it too easy, she was too easily excited and so sexy when she was frustrated.

"Why would I do that, baby?" Callie asked before sucking on Arizona's pulse. When the blonde was writhing underneath her, she pulled away and grinned wickedly. "Just so long as you learn your lesson."


End file.
